


【授翻】当UT/US/UF/SFR/FSG/SF骨兄弟被生理期的你引诱时，会作出什么样的反应

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli
Relationships: FSG papyrus/Reader, FSG sans/Reader, Papyrus/Reader, SF sans/reader, SFR papyrus/Reader, SFR sans/Reader, Sans/Reader, Sf Papyrus/Reader, UF Sans/Reader, US Sans/Reader, Us papyrus/reader, ht papyrus/reader, ht sans/reader, uf papyrus/reader
Kudos: 3





	【授翻】当UT/US/UF/SFR/FSG/SF骨兄弟被生理期的你引诱时，会作出什么样的反应

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/583048) by absurdmageart. 



Ask：听起来可能会有点奇怪，不过我想知道，如果你正在/或者即将进入生理期，受到雌性激素的影响，总会突然地迸发欲望，那骨头兄弟会作出什么样的反应？你可能会不自觉地做出露骨的表现，有时甚至会在客人面前向他调情XD

作者语：我还想补充一下，所有骨头男孩都能闻到他们的恋人来例假时，进入排卵期时的味道。在这段时间里，你平时的气味会发生微妙的变化，当然，并不是闻起来很糟糕的变化，实际上，他们很容易被你的这种气味勾引到。

原杉  
Sans有点暴露的倾向，一想到你们在可能会被发现的场所做爱，或者被人逮到却不管不顾地继续做爱，他就会蠢蠢欲动。所以，你要是趁客人在的时候诱惑他，他可能会先使个花招转移他们的注意力，再把你带到别的房间打个刺激的短炮。你在生理期对他来说不是什么大问题，只要你不在乎，他就不在乎。

原帕  
他会手忙脚乱。尤其是当你来例假的时候，还有开始排卵的时候，他统统都能闻到。他知道这种气味代表着什么，但他不是十分明白，你为何会突然对他如此渴望，而且还当着其他人的面。他不知道该怎么办好。

蓝莓  
为了你，他随时可以上阵。如果你想做爱，无论你是否在经期，他都会对你敞开怀抱，没什么可纠结的。不过，他肯定不会作出“哦见鬼，太棒了，让我们撇下你的客人去搞吧。"这种反应，他会告诉你，在拜访者离开前收敛举止，在这之后，他会把你操个够，好吗？

烟枪  
他是个狡黠又圆滑的大骗子。你为什么会这样表现，他心底明镜似的。但因为他本身就有点坏，所以，他会反过来用充满性暗示的挑逗来戏弄你。当然，他最终还是会体贴地满足你的愿望，但他钓你时的模样确实有点惹人讨厌。

Boss  
他非常地慌乱。拜托，请控制你自己的举动！他的确是有些想和你亲热，但现在客人们都看着呢！

Fell  
他马上对你缴械投降了。他根本不在乎别人是怎么想的，只要你有需要，他就会火力全开，把客人们赶出门去。

紫莓  
噢，冷静点。他会给你最细致入微的照料，所以别担心。他脸上挂着沾沾自喜的笑容，但他不会在客人面前扒你衣服。不过，一旦无关人等起身告辞，他会震撼你的全世界。

财迷  
他被你蛊惑了。而且，他不介意跟前有没有眼睛。你们想看现场秀吗？

红莓  
他把你扛到肩上，对你们的来访者下了逐客令。他对客人说，他现在就要干你，而且会闹出很大动静。所以，除非他们想听你大声呻吟或者愉悦地尖叫，否则，他们最好赶紧溜走。

大狗  
他爱你诱惑他的模样，也爱你闻上去的味道，还有你大胆到对一切人事都视若无睹的举动。在这段时间里，他几乎和你同样饥渴，而且，他真的完全不在乎房间里还有其他人。他会在所有人面前操你，或者让你在所有人面前上他。

Horror  
你如此想要他，真叫他受宠若惊。不过等客人们都回去之后，合适的机会更多。他说这话的时候表情特别郑重，你可能会被逗笑。但是，当你正式来例假的时候，他不会和你做爱，因为血会让他感到不舒服。

Sugar  
也许还有更恰当的时机，哦，他不知道...也许等这里没人了再说？！他说这话时声音还有点发哑。但你来月经的时候，他不会把你拉上床，因为血腥味会让他有点难受。

红酒  
在客人面前假装若无其事。但，当对方后脚刚刚迈出门口，他就把你摁在了墙上，微微喘着气说你是个调皮的姑娘。

咖啡  
头晕脑胀地不知道要怎么办才好。他该怎么做呢？这里还有人在！他不能当着客人的面和你上床！他大概会自暴自弃地缩进自己的兜帽里，保持这个状态待上一段时间。


End file.
